pocoyoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pato
Pato is one of Pocoyo's best friends and main character in the series. Bio Pato is a friendly duck who Pocoyo has known for quite some time. When his time isn't spent with Pocoyo and/or Elly, he can usually be found watering his garden or other plants or flowerbeds. He has the unique ability to shape and bend his body to the way he desires, and can even give himself flight or be used like a tool. Personalty Normally Pato appears to be very calm and passive about most things. He loves gardening and flowers above all else, but he also enjoys things like skateboarding or listening to rock music. He can be pretty fussy when someone messes something up, or if he doesn't get his way, and his temper has no bounds. He can also become stubborn, demanding, or greedy when put in a tough spot. But he is usually very nice, and often acts cool to try to cover his insecurities. Sometimes he can become a bit too dramatic. Appearance Pato is a yellow duck with big black eyes. He has small wings for hands, and an orange beak and feet. He always wears a green hat on his head. Trivia *Pato's name is the spanish word for ''Duck. ''It also applies in portuguese, filipino, tok pisin and papiamento *He is a favourite amongst the young children due to his enjoyable dancing and the fact that his beak turns 360 degrees Gallery Pocoyo pato.gif|Pato dancing PatoPocoyo 1.jpg-300x155.png PatoPocoyo 2.jpg-300x162.png PatoPocoyo 3.jpg-300x195.png PatoPocoyo 4.jpg-300x169.png PatoPocoyo 5.jpg-300x184.png Pocoyo 006:Pato.jpg|Pocoyo doing a high five with Pato Baby bird sitting 006.jpg Pato 003:Baby bird sitting 002.jpg Pato 002:Baby bird sitting.jpg Snapshot 20130827 6.jpg|pato toys New-NIP-POCOYO-BANDAI-PLUSH-SOFT-FIGURE-Toy-Lovely-Gift-For-Kids-Pato-RARE.jpg 250x250.jpg Pocoyoracingplush.jpeg Pato feeling hot by porygon2z-d3hf0rt.jpg Pocoyo elly pato loula.jpg 095538388 09540664478db9c6dadbf96a2b0d255141f6f954112633f7f.jpg 11-4-2013 18.4.54 1.jpg PCY MARKOM BODEGON 06 22 2011.jpg $(KGrHqR,!lwFHC9!erIVBR0I8388Gg~~60 35.JPG 15532 189847228216 3349615 n.jpg 377449 280856375298837 1168158046 n.jpg 66647 161519790539904 8339995 n.jpg Pocoyo Illustration by MohdSaad.jpg Pocoyo super.jpg Pocoyo-2.jpg Pocoyo - Pocoyo's Little Friend (S01E43)5.jpg|pato doctorman Pocoyo - A Surprise for Pocoyo (S01E30) - YouTube8.jpg|pato restaurants Pocoyo - Whale's Birthday (S01E42) - YouTube4.jpg|pato cake restaurants Toys 3.jpg Toy 2.jpg Toys.jpg 3296580871803.jpg Dance pato radio.jpg 11613663.jpg Pocoyo-logo.jpg Logo Pocoyo1.jpg Pocoyo 2x42 Bajo el mar6.jpg Pocoyo 2x42 Bajo el mar4.jpg Pocoyo 2x42 Bajo el mar3.jpg Pocoyonew.jpg 1-wallpapers-pocoyo-1024.jpg Peluches-pocoyo-7.jpg Pocoyo - A Mystery Most Puzzling (S01E10)2.jpg|pato rides skateboard 228669 10150602584680381 3037707 n.jpg Graffiti-kecantikan-graffitis-pocoyo-atomicoche-67539.jpg Pocoyo - Drummer Boy (S01E17) - YouTube3.jpg Pocoyo - Drum Roll Please (S01E02) - YouTube3.jpg Let's Go Pocoyo ! - Pocoyo's band (S03E01) - YouTube5.jpg News.2421.IMAGEN1.jpg|ride bath car pato Pocoyo - The Grace Race (S01E18) - YouTube22.jpg|ride pato car 1. Pocoyo Princ Blog.jpg Pocoyo (2) logo.jpg Pocoyo-31.jpg Pocoyo300x350.jpg Pocoyo 9 1024x768.jpg Pato basket.jpg Pato-1- (2) flower.jpg Pocoyo-pato-y-vamoosh-6048-MLM5028148166 092013-O.jpg 3569448672 30df6873bb m.jpg Pocoyo-pato-y-vamoosh-6099-MLM5028148283 092013-F.jpg Anime-pocoyo pato.gif Cake-pocoyo1 road.jpg 23o420 cake.jpg Pocoyo281024x768 friend.jpg Wallpaper-pocoyo8.jpg 5244219944 520e2fc70e pocoyo race car.jpg Pocoyo - Detective Pocoyo (UK)19.jpg Pocoyo - 34 - Fussy Duck3 - ENGLISH www.firstvitaplus.info3.jpg Pocoyo-elly-pocoy-para-pintar-colorear-e-imprimir-y-sus-amigos-180957.jpg 39425 10150356207820381 1635196 n 2010.jpg Ellypato001 toy.jpg 213004795 349d01cd8b35aee020a235bf23e206177201c8ee super pocoyo.jpg Pocoyo006 pato toy.jpg 1393697 10153469165570381 996587338 n pato elly pocoyo.png Super Pocoyo and Super Pato by murumokirby360.jpg 156957 10150344249635381 1030968 n.jpg 156655 10150344249815381 4145462 n.jpg 154283 10150344246120381 8243872 n.jpg 1358525067748 baby bird pato pocoyo.jpg Unnamed drum.png 73477 10150304282300381 5864628 n super Pocoyo super Pato.jpg Pocoyo4 baby bird pato.png Pocoyo pato elly.png 1174996 10153310917505381 1364084099 n.jpg Pocoyo-Image-300x300 Pato Elly Loula Sleepy Bird.jpg Pocoyo and Duck S03E31.jpg Pocoyo and Friends.jpg Pocoyo 2x24.avi9.jpg Pocoyo-Image-300x300 Pato Elly Loula Sleepy Bird.jpg T1ricFXiteXXb1upjX 220x220 Elly Pato Pocoyo.jpg 2009120914564502032147 P 1256860817879 Drum Pato.jpg Pocoyo pato elly.png 73477 10150304282300381 5864628 n super Pocoyo super Pato.jpg 1480739 10153623089860381 690400240 n elly pato pocoyo.png Talking-pato-nueva-app-gratis-pocoyo-L-sfZw3Q drum.jpeg PROMO AMAZON 1024X500 pato.jpg Maxresdefault pato 2x47.jpg 09194553 e6dfc3b7d446858be9104969aa1c6ce9397a8aff pocoyo pato elly.jpg Pato pocoyo.jpg PocoyoComputer.png WackyRacesPOCOYO.jpg Baby bird pato.jpg|Angry Baby Bird And Pato Evil pato by porygon2z-d3docfs.jpg Dance pato.jpg Category:Pocoyo's Friends Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Images